As a conventional brake diagnosis apparatus for a self-propelled vehicle, there is a structure, for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 61115739, for detecting the temperature which is generated by a brake shoe in a vehicle, for generating an alarm at a high temperature, and for controlling a traveling speed. That is, an operator receives the alarm and controls the vehicle speed, whereby a poor brake operation can be avoided.
In this case, since a traveling road, for example, in a mine for mining, quarrying, and the like, is not paved, and the vehicle for loading and carrying material frequently goes down a slope in a continuous manner, a brake is severely used. In this state, when using the apparatus, the alarm and the speed limitation are frequently performed, so that it is hard to increase the productivity of mining and quarrying although safety can be secured. Further, since the data are detected in a pin point manner at each current time, it is hard to obtain the brake performance of a vehicle as a history.
Accordingly, any application of the detected data by the apparatus is limited to a narrow range.